SIURFR
by mulzypops
Summary: What if Shake It Up was remade for Runther? What if an OC was the enemy, not Gunther and Tinka? What if there were 12 stars? Rocky/Gunther, Ty/Tinka, Deuce/CeCe. Also small mentions of Flynn/Suzy. Other OC's added! AU and a bit OOC. Starts before Rocky and CeCe meet.
1. Prologue: East Lansing, Michigan

ROCKY'S POV

So there I was. I was only 3 years old. My father was invited by his foreign colleague to a campout in East Lansing, Michigan. It was a 4 hour drive from Chicago, Illinois, where we live. I knew it was all going to be worth it.

When I reached the camp I saw a good looking blonde about my age. He was talking in a cute accent to some girl that appears to be his twin.

I interrupted them. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to introduce myself. Rocky Blue."

The blonde twins said, "Hey. We are Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer. We migrated from the Old Country's capital, Hessenheffer, and we live here in East Lansing. Although my father is planning to move to Chicago."

"That's where I live!" I said.

"Awesome! I'm glad you guys were able to come to East Lansing for the campout." the blonde boy known as Gunther, said.

It was love at first sight but I couldn't date yet. I was only 3 years old.

Me and Gunther became close friends, and so did Ty (my brother) and Tinka (Gunther's twin sister). We hung out all the time, having corn on the cob everyday. It was fun.

GUNTHER'S POV

After having one out of four fun days I'll have with this gorgeous girl named Rocky Blue, I whispered to Tinka so quietly that only she could hear.

"Tinka?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I think I'm in love with Rocky." I said.

"The Blues are hot, aren't they? I'm in love with Ty but something tells me when he's like 15 or somethin' he'll become a player." Tinka said.

"That's too bad."

"I wish I could help you win over Rocky but you're too young to date, and so is she. Just wait to see what happens. Stay friends for now."

"Thanks for the advice Tinka. I love you sis."

Me and Tinka hugged and went to bed. Oh please never let these four days end.


	2. New Friends, Picnic Buddies & 1st enemy

CHAPTER 2

ROCKY'S POV

OK, Rocky Blue here again. Let me tell you what's happened. The foreign colleague who hosted the picnic in East Lansing, Michigan, was Gunther's uncle. I met hem and we stayed an extra night at his house after the four-day picnic ended. Ever since, I went every summer to East Lansing for the yearly picnic. It was fun running into Gunther and Tinka. At age 5, I met CeCe Jones in dance class and she became my best friend for life. At dance class, I also met the class meanie, Logan Hunter. He bullies my friends from preschool (CeCe, Deuce, Dina) and Gunther and Tinka (who had moved to Chicago yesterday, woohoo!). But he doesn't bully me because he likes me. But I don't like him. I like Gunther. ALOT.

GUNTHER'S POV

My sister twin and I had moved with our parents to Chicago! I can finally live near my crush Rocky's house. I hated having to wait a YEAR to see her. We ended up in dance class together, and me and Tinka were introduced to a redhead named CeCe, and two latinos named Deuce and Dina. We also meet this dumbgoat named Logan. Holy goat I hated Logan! He bullied us, and he flirts with Rocky EVERY DAY. It was not fun I tell you that.


	3. Start It Up: Runther Happens

START IT UP

NOVEMBER 12, 2010

"Hey my awesome friends. And Logan." Deuce said.

"Sup Deuce." Gunther said.

"I got something perfect for you, Tinka, Rocky, CeCe & Ty!" Deuce said.

"LOOKING FOR HOST AND 4 DANCERS FOR SIU, CHICAGO!? AMAZING!" Rocky, CeCe, and Tinka squealed.

"Amazing right?" Gunther said happily, before he started staring at Rocky.

"What no news for me?" Logan said. "Ty is auditioning to be host (probably), and Gunther, Tinka, Rocky & CeCe are auditioning to be dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago!"

"Dude, no one likes you. Not even CeCe's little brother Flynn and his girlfriend Suzy. I'm pretty sure Gunther hates you alot for you flirting with Rocky. Isn't it obvious that Gunther likes Rocky and..."

"YOU LIKE ME!?" Rocky said happily.

Gunther backed away in fear, punched Deuce for revealing his secret, then whispered, "Yes."

"I like you too. I've liked you since we met in East Lansing." Rocky said.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Gunther asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Rocky said. Rocky kissed Gunther on the cheek, making Gunther blush. Then Rocky, Gunther, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, and Dina, walked away from Logan.

"Uch, I should be the one having Rocky!" Logan yelled through the hallways.

(The episode goes on like the regular episode, except Ty becomes the host, and Rocky, CeCe, Gunther and Tinka are friends (with the exception of Rocky and Gunther who are now dating, Woohoo!) CeCe also makes it in immediately and Mrs. Jones doesn't lose her keys; and P.S. Deuce and Logan are forced to make bacon for Flynn AND Suzy)


	4. Meatball It Up

MEATBALL IT UP

P.S. Rocky is not a vegetarian in this story. That's why I mentioned this story is AU and OOC. Ty is also rich from being the host.

NOVEMBER 24, 2010

Rocky, CeCe, Gunther & Tinka were just paid by Ty. It was their first paycheck. "So what you going to spend your money on?" CeCe asked.

"I'm going to buy a gray hoodie and white paint." Gunther said.

"Why white paint?" Rocky asked.

"To paint a goat on it." Gunther said.

CeCe laughed, while Rocky kissed his cheek. Gunther blushed again, and then Rocky did to.

Tinka was talking to Ty. "Wow it looks like Tinka is in love with Ty." CeCe said.

"Just like I'm in love with you, Gunther." Rocky said as she kissed Gunther's cheek. Gunther smiled then Rocky and Gunther blushed.

"Let's go to the bank to get debit cards!" CeCe said.

"Hold on! I want to spend my money on presents for Gunther." Rocky said.

"Aw. I'm going to put the goat hoodie on hold and get presents for you." Gunther said.

"Aw." Rocky and CeCe said at the same time. CeCe was happy that Rocky and Gunther were having a strong relationship. CeCe wished she had a boyfriend, who would treat her right, like how Gunther treats Rocky. **(Specifically Deuce)**

"I'm going to get debit cards and we can spend our money on clothes after you two are done present-shopping!" CeCe said to Rocky.

"Sounds awesome!" Rocky squealed.

"Bye Rocky. Bye CeCe." Gunther said.

"Bye Gunther." Rocky and CeCe said.

Rocky and Gunther came back an hour later to exchange presents. Then Rocky kissed Gunther's cheek and left. Gunther smiled and he walked to Tinka - who was still talking to Ty! Gunther sighed and decided to talk to Deuce instead.

(The episode plays on as it is today until just an hour before the Olive Pit)

"Gunther? Could you and Tinka do me and CeCe a huge favor?" Rocky asked.

"Anything for you, baby." Gunther smiled.

"Could you babysit Flynn for CeCe, she's going on an almost-date with Deuce (me and Ty tagging along as usual)."

"Sure my little cupcake." Gunther said.

"Shall we actually sit on him?" Tinka asked.

"NO" Rocky and Gunther yelled at the same time.

"OK." Tinka said.

Rocky kissed Gunther's cheek and they both blushed. Then they left. (Add It Up is their first date, replacing the Tynka date in Add It Up (don't worry the Tynka date will be in Age It Up, except fancier))

*episode plays on like regular, except Gunther and Tinka aren't weird and they don't call Flynn baybee; Gunther and Tinka don't start calling people baybees (specifically Rocky and Ty) until Add It Up (Gunther) and Age It Up (Tinka)*


	5. I Need An Idea! Plz read!

I have no ideas for "Give It Up". The third one to give a good idea will get theirs accepted with a shoutout!

Thank you,

mulzypops


	6. Give It Up (Rogan vs Runther)

GIVE IT UP

NOVEMBER 25, 2010

P.S. A shout out to midnightsuntellsastory's friend Anna for (part) of the idea!

ALI'S POV

"OK, meet the new boy Ali Shaweek. He just moved from Lahore, Pakistan." Mr. Polk, the science teacher said. "You may sit next to Dina."

Dina was a Cuban girl but it was love at first sight. If I weren't Muslim, I would have asked her on a date. I'll just take her to dinner and if we prove it's hard love, I'll propose. Yep, when you're Muslim, you go from friends straight to marriage.

"OK, making a liquid that can make you a supergenius is the project. I will give you all the materials needed. Gunther, you are with Deuce and Jessie. Rocky, you are with Ali and Logan."

I could tell by the brunette's look at Logan (the brunette is Rocky), she didn't like him. Logan looked starstruck. Rocky looked at Gunther, like if she wanted to be with him. I'm guessing they are dating.

"Hey Rocky." I said to the brunette. The boy who appeared to be Logan came. "Logan, seems like no one likes you..."

"Yeah because no one does what I say you pathetic jerk. Stay away from Rocky. She's mine." he growled.

"No Logan, I'm dating Gunther." Rocky said.

"Get out of here or I will do damage." Logan threatened.

"Fine. I'm trying to romance Dina anyways." I said.

After I invited Dina to dinner, I saw Rocky and Gunther talking.

"But what if he tries to make a move on you?" Gunther asks. "You know he likes you. Everybody likes you!"

"I won't let him. Spy on us. K?"

"Whatever you say babe."

Rocky and Gunther cheek-kiss, blush, and walk to their partners.

"The project is due in two days. Work at your houses for this project." Mr. Polk said.

"This will be the worst experience ever!" Rocky said loudly in Logan's ear.

A DAY LATER, ON SHAKE IT UP, CHICAGO

TINKA'S POV

"Ok! It's a Shake It Up contest and the two who dance the longest will win $10,000, and if you are a lady, you MIGHT get a date with me, the host of Shake It Up, Chicago! The winners will also get a spotlight dance!" Ty said.

Seeing how Gunther wasn't with me, and Rocky wasn't with CeCe, me and CeCe partnered up for the dance.

Me and CeCe started dancing. I'm a close friend to CeCe so it isn't as awkward as I thought it'd be.

MEANWHILE AT LOGAN'S HOUSE

"OK we've finished it. Logan, you drink it." Rocky said.

Logan drank it and burped loudly. Rocky laughed and asked Logan a question. "Make an estimate for when the Doom Comet ends the world." Rocky said.

"43 million years away." Logan responded.

"Wow you're smart. I should give this to CeCe."

Rocky and Logan laughed before Logan said, "We did it! We are so going to get an A+!"

Rocky and Logan started doing seperate dances to celebrate, before...Logan threw an ice pack at Rocky. This was his plan to get Rocky.

LOGAN'S POV

Rocky fell to the ground and her forehead was cold. "OW!"

"Would this make it better?" I asked before he helped her up, kissed her, and held her supertight so she couldn't let go.

Gunther barged in. "Hey, what do you think you are doing with my cupcake?"

"I'm trying to win over your 'cupcake' to get her with the right guy - which is me! ME ME ME!" I yelled.

"AHA! Wait until I tell the school!" Gunther said.

"They already know." I pointed out.

"I'm going to tell this to THE WHOLE EUROPEAN CONTINENT!" Gunther threatened.

"Thanks for spying Gunth. Let's go." Rocky said as she held Gunther's hand and left my house.

"OH MAN!" I yelled.

ROCKY'S POV

"And to think that me and Logan could have been friends. And to think I was wrong about him. And to think that he was over the fact that I like YOU." I said to Gunther.

"Well what do you expect, it's Logan Hunter the school jerk." Gunther replied.

13 HOURS LATER ON SHAKE IT UP, CHICAGO!

TY'S POV

"CeCe and Tinka win!" I yelled. I handed CeCe and Tinka $10,000, which they both agreed to split. Then CeCe and Tinka did the spotlight dance. Then CeCe and Tinka left. "Man, and to think I could finally ask Tinka out! Because it's so hard to ask her, I'm just a dumb player!" Ty yelled loudly.


	7. Add It Up Part 1: (Runther's First Date)

ADD IT UP PART 1

NOVEMBER 29, 2010

"Guess who got a job at Bob's Kabobs?" Logan came in and said. **(First one to guess where the line is from can suggest an idea for Part 2)**

"The school jerk." CeCe said.

"Oh that was a good one!" Rocky said. Rocky and CeCe did their handshake and laughed at Logan. Then they left.

They ran into Deuce. "Bad news for CeCe!" he said. He held out a card saying, "BAD JOB ON THE MATH TEST." CeCe opened it and saw an F+. "At least it's not an F or F-...Wait F+!? I always get Ds! NO NO NO NO NO!" CeCe screamed.

"I can tutor you and you can retake the test." Deuce said.

"What do you know about math?"

"I don't know anything but Ali will help you."

"The guy from India who proposed to Dina yesterday?"

"One: He's from Pakistan. Two: Yes, he's the guy who could help you."

"OK! Thanks Deuce!"

"Anytime amiga!" Deuce said, smiling like crazy. **(He loves CeCe but he's too afraid to tell her so he's pretending to only think of her as a friend)**

CeCe walked away from Deuce. Deuce walked in the opposite direction. Then Gunther came. "Hey my Rock." Gunther said smiling.

"Hey Gunther." Rocky said. Gunther and Rocky cheek-kissed and blushed **(again)** and then started talking.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna take you on a date."

"Our first date?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome, can't wait. Pick me up at 7:45."

"OK, baybee! Like my newest nickname for you? I'll only call you that. Just you Rocky Blue."

"Aw."

"Bye bye baybee!"

"Bye Gunther!"

MEANWHILE WITH FLYNN AND SUZY

"Hey! You wanna grab a sandwich in the kitchen?" Suzy asked.

"All the food in the fridge is my mom's!" Flynn said.

"Let's steal them." Suzy said evilly.

"Oh yeah." Flynn smiled evilly, staring right into Suzy's eyes.

MEANWHILE WITH TY AND TINKA

"Hey Tinka."

"Hey Ty."

"I need help on my science test. Think you could help?"

"Sure. I'm the science master. I'll be there by 8."

"Bye Tinka."

"Bye Ty."

AT 7:45, ROCKY AND GUNTHER'S DATE

Rocky is wearing the image in this link: /2013/03/19/zendaya-dancing-with-the-stars-hair-ma keup/

Gunther is wearing (what Ty wore in Add It Up when he and Tinka went on a date).

Gunther knocked on Rocky's door.

Rocky opened the door. "Wow. You - my baybee - are beautiful. Pure gorgeousness." Gunther said looking at Rocky's dress.

"Thanks. Nice suit." Rocky said.

"Where you wanna go?" Gunther asked.

"To the cupcake shop down Michigan Avenue, then to the train station to sit and talk."

"Sounds nice. Let's go."

Rocky and Gunther started holding hands.

MEANWHILE WITH CECE AND ALI

"How do you know how to teach me? No one else, not even Rocky, is able to teach me successfully." CeCe asked.

"Well basically I have this cousin who is dyslexic. I can tutor him successfully. I'm assuming that because you are having huge trouble with math, you are also dyslexic?" Ali responded.

Deuce was spying on CeCe and Ali to see how it was going. Deuce decided to walk in because it seems like the right time.

"Yes." CeCe cried, and she ran off the streets.

"CeCe wait!" Ali yelled.

"No, let me handle this." Deuce said.

"OK." Ali said, not questioning how Deuce appeared.

AT THE TRAIN STATION WITH ROCKY AND GUNTHER

Gunther was holding a picture of him and Rocky at the cupcake shop. Rocky was listening to a romantic song on the piano. **(It's Moonlight Sonata, if you can guess who composed it, you can make an idea for Kick It Up)**

"I love this song. It soothes me." Rocky said.

"Me too baybee."

Gunther started waltzing to the song. Rocky joined him and they did a romantic dance. At the end of the waltz, Rocky and Gunther started staring. And their lips crashed. It was Rocky's first kiss on the lips. And Rocky and Gunther enjoyed every second of their ten second kiss.

_To be continued in Part 2_


	8. Add It Up Part 2: DeCe Happens

ADD IT UP PART 2

NOVEMBER 29, 2010

Just 5 seconds after Rocky and Gunther's kiss, CeCe comes running by, crying about Ali and Deuce finding out she's dyslexic. "Rocky! Ali and Deuce found out I'm dyslexic!"

"WHAT!?" Gunther said.

"You knew about her dyslexia and I didn't?" Rocky asked.

"I could tell by the way she's been struggling at simple math problems like 4x6."

"Let me talk to her."

Deuce popped out of nowhere and said, "No. Let me. You've always been there for her. Just continue your date with Gunther."

"OK." Rocky said.

"Can I walk you home?" Gunther asked.

"Sure. I'd love that." Rocky said with a smile.

Rocky and Gunther walked away.

Deuce found CeCe at the Shake It Up studio. "CeCe!"

"Go away Deuce."

"I want to talk to you."

"You don't get it. My dyslexia is why I'm not going to make it through high school. I'm not going to be as good as the other dancers. I'm not going to make it through college meaning I'll have no job to support my children when I have them. Oh who am I kidding, no guy will marry me let alone date me all because of my dyslexia."

"I...get where you are going through. As a matter of fact my cousin in _él Barcelona_ is dyslexic. And he hates it. I always get him a book that can teach dyslexics things that they don't learn right away. Like 4x6 is 24."

"So that's the answer to 4x6! No wonder I didn't past the 6x multiple test in the 4th grade!"

"Don't worry. I will always love you."

"You love me?"

"Forever and always."

Deuce and CeCe kissed for about six seconds. They enjoyed every second of it. Four couples made, one left to go. DeCe, Runther, Dili (Dina/Ali), and Flyzy (Flynn/Suzy). But what will happen with Ty and Tinka on the science project?


	9. Important Author's Note! Plz read!

I got news that the Shake It Up studio is being shut down, and I also got news of an emotional hug between the Shake It Up cast so I'm guessing Shake It Up is ending. If this is the case, then my Runther story will be abandoned.


	10. Kick It Up: Tynka Happens

KICK IT UP

DECEMBER 1, 2010

_With Ty and Tinka..._

"Thanks for helping me with my project Tinka." Ty said.

"Anytime." Tinka said.

"Tinka?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh it was a dare." (Tinka's lying, she wants to impress Ty; she's wearing the pink dress she wore at the end of "Tunnel It Up")

"Well let me tell you, it makes you look like a babe."

"Why thank you handsome."

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Totally! Maybe all of us can go on a quad date (would be quin date if it weren't for the fact that Dina's fiance is a Muslim). Me and you, Rocky and Gunther, Deuce and CeCe, and Flynn and Suzy."

"See you later Tinka."

"Bye Ty."

_With Logan and Gunther_

"Dude WHY don't you trust me?" Logan asked.

"Oh let me think...you bully my friends, you flirt with my girlfriend, and you didn't even offer me a pie during the guy's night out!" Gunther yelled back.

"That's it. I shall rule the world!"

"No you won't even. You suck Logan."

"I'm going to kick you to get Rocky." Logan then kicked Gunther SO hard he became unconscious and was sent to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

"Tinka I got your text! Gunther was kicked by that jerk Logan? Oh I hate this!" Rocky said.

"There's a 5% chance of him dying." Tinka said with tears in her eyes.

"NO! I'm going to get my revenge on Logan!"

"How?"

"I'm going to PRETEND to date him then when he tries to kiss me I'll kick HIM so hard that he has a 5% chance of dying."

"Can't you just kick him directly?"

"He'll easily suspect that."

"No he won't. He's looney-nutty."

"Good point. I'll kick him directly! But I was invited to hang out with CeCe and Deuce! Tell Gunther I love him when he wakes up...if he does. :( "

Rocky ran off.

_At Crusty's Pizza Shop_

"Deuce got a job at his uncle's pizza place called 'Crusty's'! And he's on his break so I invited you to hang out with us." CeCe said with a smile.

"OK I'm at Crusty's now. You two are not going to do PDA right?" Rocky asked, afraid of always seeing them sucking faces.

"No no no, we just started dating. We'll just do cheek-kisses, like you and Gunther did."

Deuce came up juggling pizzas. "Hey what's up girlfriend, girlfriend's BFF!"

"Seriously, that's the best nickname you've got for me? The BFF of your girlfriend?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah Deuce." CeCe said giving him a glare.

"Uh I'll work on the nicknames later!" Deuce said with a little shiver.

CeCe hugged Deuce, while CeCe and Rocky fist-bumped. Suddenly Logan walked in and...

Rocky went up to him!

"Rocky what are you doing?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah Rocky, what?" Deuce also asked.

Rocky pulled CeCe and Deuce back. "I'm getting back at Logan for kicking my boyfriend."

Rocky went up to him again. "Hello Logan I heard you kicked my boyfriend."

"Of course I did. So I could get you."

"Even if he was dead, I would never date you. I'd prefer Gunther over you anyday, I'd even prefer Deuce or Ali over you!"

"Hey!" Deuce said.

"Sorry. You're an awesome friend Deuce. You can go back to talking to CeCe." Rocky started.

"Logan, here's a present." Rocky said. Then - BOOM! Rocky kicked him...harder than Logan kicked Gunther. Rocky then ran off to the hospital to see Gunther. Gunther was just about to wake up.

"Uch, what happened?" He asked.

"Gunther, you're still alive!" Rocky said happily. "Logan kicked you but I got back at him by kicking him back. HARDER THAN HE KICKED YOU."

Gunther hugged Rocky and then kissed her on the lips for about three seconds. Then they pulled away. "I love you Rocky."

"I love you too Gunther."

**(P.S. For that guest who said that he wants Rocky to be with Logan, this is not a Rogan story, this is Runther; if you don't like, don't read it)**


	11. OC's?

I am planning on adding 6 OC's. The first 6 OC's suggested will be featured as recurring characters (unless the OC ideas are terrible and don't fit to the story).

Good:

Name: John Fay

Gender: Boy

Age: 13

Friends: Flynn, Suzy, Ty, Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, CeCe, Deuce

Enemies: Ali, Dina, Logan

About him: He can dance and he gets hired on Shake It Up, Chicago! Sets up Ty and Tinka's date.

Bad:

Name: Roganfanforever

Gender: Whatever gender ships Rogan

Age: 28

Friends: Rocky, Logan

Enemies: Everyone except Rocky and Logan

About whatever: Sets Rocky and Logan up, causing Rocky and Gunther to break up and Rocky and Logan date.

So sign up!


	12. Age It Up

**After a long break, it's finally here! Oh yes, and Flynn and Suzy have appearances! Finally!**

**WARNING: Contains some Rogan; ripped off a bit by a Jessie episode (Punch Dumped Love)**

Logan's POV

OK you know what I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something. Much simpler than just kissing Rocky. **(It's not what you think it is, read on)** I called Dina. Me and Dina (and Ali) recently became friends after she (and Ali) found out the truth about why I'm so mean to everyone and why I flirt with Rocky.

"Dina!" I said.

"Hey Logan! What's up man?" Dina asked.

"I need to tell my enemies and crush the truth." I replied.

"OK. I'll tell Rocky and Gunther." Dina said.

"OK. By the way, how's Ali?"

"He's good, we're going to get married next year." said Dina.

"Good to hear. I'm a VIP guest, right?" I joked.

Dina burst out laughing and so did I. "You're a guest but there are no VIPs except my family and Ali's family!"

"Of course I knew that, I just made a joke." I said.

"See you later bud." Dina said.

"Right back at you Dina." Logan said. I hung up and sighed thinking about the truth.

CeCe's POV

So Dina just told me that Logan was going to tell us the truth about why he bullies us and flirts with Rocky, who is dating my friend Gunther. I think me and Gunther will probably be friend-in-laws **(not a real word, CeCe made it up)** should Rocky and Gunther keep up their strong relationship!

I told everyone else. We walked slowly to Logan's house. Rocky knocked on the door. Logan opened it. "Hello. Come on in."

"So why do you flirt with my girlfriend, and why do you bully us?" Gunther demanded.

Ty and Tinka held hands while staring at Logan evilly and intensely. Everyone sat down as Logan began the story.

"OK, so as you may have not known. When I was born, I had an older sister. She was 18 years older than me. Only 1 month into my life, she was walking down the street to get a _Nitro Cola_ **(basically Coke with less calories and 10x the caffeine; it's made up by me)** and she got hit by a drunk school bus driver. The 24 kids (who were 5 years old at the time) helped her up but then the drunk school bus driver got out a gun and shot the 5-year olds and my sister. When I found out 4 years later, I was rushed with terrible sadness. It caused me to become a huge bully. When I met Rocky I fell for her because...because...she reminded me of my sister. She looked like my sister, she was tall and kind, she was beautiful. But eventually I decided I couldn't do this anymore. After I befriended Dina and Ali, they showed me what bad I was doing and I told them the truth. And that is why I was mean to all of you and flirted with Rocky." Logan burst into tears as he finished the paragraph.

"Logan, I'm so sorry man." Gunther said. "I know what will make you feel better. Normally I would hate this but you deserve this. Rocky, you think you can cheer Logan up?"

"Absolutely. Logan, may I have this dance?" Rocky said.

Rocky and Logan did a flawless dance. "Wow you got the moves like Jagger." Rocky said.

"Thanks for cheering me up Rocky. Will you give me a kiss?" Logan asked.

"HEY! Don't push your luck." Rocky smirked as they finished the dance with a spin.

The gang hugged Logan. But then... "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a guy wearing a hoodie said while barging into Logan's house.

"Ending my feuds with my ex-enemies and forging 8 friendships."

"Oh no you don't. You won't be friends with them as long as we're friends." the hoodie guy said.

"You're right! We're done with our friendship!" Logan said.

"Josh Brown, your boyfriend." The hoodie guy said smirking at Rocky. **(Josh is the male OC made by midnightsuntellsastory)**

"Sorry, but I'm taken. No not by Logan, and not by Deuce. But...by Gunther." Rocky said. I was a bit upset by Josh. "My mom's a cop, my brother is a black belt at karate, and his girlfriend is a crushing toe-stepper!" I warned Josh.

"You bet we are." Flynn and Suzy popped up yelling. Flynn kicked Josh so hard he fell onto North Avenue Beach, and then Suzy ran over to the beach and crushed his toe. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said Josh. "Nice work Flynn and Suzy." Gunther said high-fiving them. "Hey it's what we do." Flynn and Suzy said. Flynn and Suzy then started making out.

Rocky and Gunther, as well as Deuce and I decided to make out too. Ty and Tinka had a wonderful date in Logan's dining room (Logan gave them a fancy meal, Logan's secretly an amazing cook) and then Ty and Tinka started making out right after Deuce and I finished making out. In the middle of Ty and Tinka's make out session, Rocky, Gunther, Flynn and Suzy stopped their making out and went back to their homes.

And the day ended up perfect.

**You're probably wondering; where's Justin Starr? And why is it called Age It Up? I decided to cut out Justin Starr and I kept the Age It Up name due to Logan's sister's age... :)**

**Til next time, bye! And don't forget to buy a Nitro Cola, proud sponsor of SIURFR!**


	13. Pre-Party It Up, Post-Age It Up

**Hey guys! So this chapter does not include any Runther or DeCe. I know most of you are excited about this because most of you are Rogan/GeCe/Deucina shippers, I mean no one even ships Runther or DeCe except me anymore :(**

**This shows Ty and Tinka's relationship get MUCH stronger than Rocky and Gunther's (not anything M/T rated although there is making out) and reveals a secret.**

_Ty's POV_

"Hey babe." I said smirking in a handsome suit.

"Oh look at that, it's my handsome babe Ty." my girlfriend Tinka said in a green long dress, looking hot - no wait beautiful.

"You ready for our second date?" Ty asked.

"Sure."

Something told me this date would go better than any of Rocky and Gunther's dates.

_Logan's POV, elsewhere_

"Hey Ali you wanted to tell me a secret?" I asked.

"Yeah man. I haven't told anyone and you have to promise to keep this a secret." Ali said.

"Can I tell Rocky and Gunther? I'll only tell them and make them promise not to tell." Logan said. Logan's crush on Rocky was gone, but he became a close friend to both Rocky and her boyfriend Gunther ever since he told them the truth.

"Good. You can't tell Dina." Ali said.

"Promise." I said.

"OK. You know how I proposed to Dina even though I'm only 13-14ish?" Ali asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Well, that's because I'm madly in love with her. I know Muslims skip from friends to marriage, but the truth is. One, I'm not Muslim. Two, I'm not Pakistani. Three, my real name is David. The only reason I told everyone I was a Pakistani Muslim named Ali was so I didn't have to date her. I wanted to marry her right away." Ali said.

"That's so sweet." Logan said with a tear in his eye.

"You can't tell anyone else apart from Rocky and Gunther, okay?" David asked.

"OK." Logan said smiling.

_Meanwhile with Ty and Tinka_

"Ty this was the best date I've ever had. I've loved you since we first met." Tinka said.

"Me too. And same with Rocky and Gunther's relationship." Ty said chuckling happily.

Ty and Tinka leaned in to kiss and then they did. Then they started making out on the bench. After about ten whole minutes, Ty and Tinka broke the kiss.

"Tinka, although Rocky and Gunther are slowpokes. We are no slowpokes..." Ty started.

"What do you mean?" Tinka said offended that he said that about his sister (which is her brother's girlfriend).

"Tinka I want to start the next phase of my life." Ty said smiling. Ty got down on one knee, got a precious ring and said, "Tinka, baby, will you marry me?"

"YES! TY! YES!" Tinka jumped into his arms and then they started making out again.

After they broke the kiss again Ty said, "now remember, we can't tell anyone that we're getting married. Only our parents and siblings can know about this because we need to be at least eighteen or so to get married in Illinois."

"I promise. I'll only tell them and they'll keep it a secret too."

**Ooh so we have two secrets being kept. Do you think Rocky and Gunther will be able to hold it? Next part of the episode is well...the actual episode!**


	14. Party It Up

**I promise this chapter will be longer than usual. But lately I've just been busy. I would have written a new chapter sooner but you know. Also I bring sad news...one of the few people who read this for the Runther and not the Tynka (cause most of you hate Runther and love Rogan and GeCe) - midnightsuntellsastory - has left fanfiction. :( She left me her account but I've decided not to use it. I guess it'll just be permanently unused. :(**

**Onto the story!**

**Rocky's POV**

I cannot believe it. Logan has told me and Gunther that Ali, our fellow Pakistani friend, is actually an American named David who is using this fake identity to skip dating and marry Dina. It's kind of mean yet sweet at the same time. He should tell the truth but it's still a beautiful story. It could so be in a book...

Ty and Tinka are engaged and only their parents and me and Gunther (being their siblings) know. I'm tempted to tell CeCe and Deuce but I hold back.

And to top it off, there's a party just a month before "Ali" and Dina's wedding, and it's tonight!

I didn't know what to wear so I just wore a long red dress. Gunther came up in a suit.

"Hey handsome." I said patting Gunther on the back.

"Hey beautiful." Gunther said back quickly kissing me on the lips.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Good." Gunther replied.

David's apartment was nuts. It had a stand of sodas, a giant bed that could fit like - 16 people - no I'm not exaggerating - and a hair salon and even a petting zoo! It was awesome!

"Hello. What is your name?" The guy at the soda stand asked.

"I'm Rocky. This is my boyfriend Gunther." I said pointing at Gunther.

"What would you like you two?" asked the guy at the soda stand.

"I'll take a Strawberry Fanta." I said.

"Sprite." Gunther said immediately.

He pulled out two cups immediately and filled them with our sodas. Then we went down to CeCe and Deuce's table. They were sitting with Ty, Tinka, Logan, Dina, and David.

"So Ali, what's the food going to be?" Dina asked David.

"Probably some pizza with stuffed pig." David said then he covered his mouth.

"You told me that you can't eat pigs because you're a Pakistani Muslim..." Dina said. She sat there confused and figured everything out.

"YOU'RE NOT FROM PAKISTAN! YOU'RE NOT A MUSLIM! YOU ARE REALLY AN AMERICAN LIKE MOST OF US HERE! YOU LIED TO ME JUST TO TIE THE KNOT WITH ME RIGHT AWAY! That's so sweet but I'm not ready...can we just date?"

"But...but...it...ok fine." David said. "But to tell you the truth, I moved here from New York, not Lahore. And my last name is Jerry. David Jerry. Nice to finally formally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Dina shook David's hand then kissed it. After Dina and David announced the truth and that their wedding is delayed to seven years from now, Ty and Tinka announced their marriage, which allowed the party to continue. Everyone cheered.

"Great, and I'm the only person out of all of us alone." Logan said sadly.

"Do I need to get Rocky to dance with you again?" Gunther asked frowning.

"No thanks I'm over her now. I just wish that I could have a sweetie too you know." Logan said.

"Logan, we will help you find a girlfriend a week after this party." Gunther said happily.

"Thanks Gunther." Logan hugged Gunther and Gunther hugged back. Then everyone at their table made a toast with their sodas.

The party was a night to remember.


	15. Questions and Answers

**Hi I know you are expecting a new chapter of SIURFR but instead I decided to answer some questions that you guys haven't asked but I bet you guys have been wondering.**

**1. What does "SIURFR" stand for?**

**It stands for Shake It Up, Remade for Runther. I didn't have a better name but oh well.**

**2. Can I use this story idea for another couple (GeCe, Rogan, Auslly, etc.)?**

**Yes you can. But please add in the summary that your story is a spinoff of mine if you happen to use this idea.**

**3. Will Gunther leave for the Old Country in Season 3?**

**Yes. And since Rogan did temporarily happen in Season 3, as well as Gunther being gone, I decided to cut SIURFR to 2 seasons. The story ends after Made In Japan, the Season 2 finale. Don't worry about Season 3 now, we've barely gotten through Season 1 yet.**

**4. Follow-up question to Question 3: Will there be an Epilogue after Made In Japan?**

**Yes. There will be. That will skip to seven years after the events of Made In Japan.**

**5. Who will be Logan's girlfriend?**

**I'm planning to make one of the OC's Logan's girlfriend. Or possibly bring back my original plan and hook him up with Dina.**

**6. Will there be any original episodes?**

**No. All the episodes are Runther-fied versions of the regular Shake It Up.**

**7. Will the GeCe-based episodes still be GeCe-based.**

**You mean episodes like Split It Up? Possibly but they will not gain feelings for each other at all, they will be just friends the whole story. After all Rocky and Gunther are dating in this story. Hot Mess It Up will probably not be GeCe, but Split It Up will pair Gunther and CeCe for a dance, which I bet the anti-Runther fans (but still Tynka fans) will enjoy alot. I mean alot of Runther and Reuce fans have left for Rogan.**

**8 (FINAL QUESTION). Why'd you ruin Dina and David's marriage?**

**You know it happens. Kinda like in the I Do It Up episode when Georgia and Jeremy called off the wedding.**

**And that's in for now. Coming soon, some new chapters and new stories!**


	16. Match It Up(Warning: Contains tiny GeCe)

So here's the description for the next chapter of Runther awesomeness. CeCe and Tinka try to find Logan a girlfriend. But when he accidently reveals a shocking secret he must bring Rocky and Gunther, as well as CeCe and Deuce back together. Warning: May contain a tiny bit of GeCe.

"Hey Logan it's that day." CeCe said.

"What day?" said Logan asked.

"Vit is time to vind vou a new boyvriend!" Tinka spoke in her accent.

"This will be hard to find." Logan said. "I mean I got over Rocky (are you disappointed Rogan fans?) but I don't think any girl would be into me."

"Oh please we'll find that girl." CeCe said.

After long searching Logan found a gorgeous girl - her name was Taylor (OC invented by a guest named "Person"). She looked like a combination of Rocky and Dina, but with browner hair than both of them. "I gotta talk to her."

But she didn't see Logan. "Just go for it.." Rocky whispered.

Logan was startled to see Rocky and Gunther. "Why'd you guys sneak up on me?"

"I saw in your eyes you have true love with that girl over there." Rocky said.

"Like me and Rocky." Gunther smiled and hugged Rocky. Deuce came to CeCe and they started kissing - yes they had true love too.

"CeCe and Gunther kissed!" Logan accidently blurted. Deuce and Rocky broke out of their hugging and kissing sessions with CeCe (for Deuce) and Gunther (for Rocky).

"Wait what!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! ARE THEY SECRETLY DATING?" they screamed.

"No. But I think I should still tell you the story..." CeCe said.

*Flashback*

Gunther and CeCe were paired for a project together. They had to work 6 days in science on recreating a soda that no longer exists.

"Hey Gunther?" asked CeCe quietly.

"Yeah..." Gunther said in a whisper voice.

"Thanks for helping me with this project." said CeCe.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Gunther said smiling. CeCe smiled too.

They were caught up in the moment. They leaned in and kissed...for 4 seconds. Gunther's eyes went wide open and so did CeCe's.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" they yelled at each other.

"Did we just..." CeCe started.

"Kiss?" Gunther finished.

"I think we did." CeCe said nervously.

"We can't tell Rocky and Deuce. You love him, I love her, if they find out about this incident they will break up with us and things will never be the same again." Gunther said.

"Of course. But can we do a slap swear, like me and Rocky do when we do our BFF secrets?" asked CeCe.

"Oh fine." Gunther groaned.

They slap sweared. "OW!"

*End of flashback*

"How does Logan know this?" Deuce asked.

"Gunther accidently blurted it to me. We're best friends now you know." said Logan.

"Well we're over!" Rocky and Deuce said to Gunther and CeCe. "Start your own relationship with each other because I'm pretty sure you guys had a better kiss than any of our kisses!"

Gunther and CeCe's hearts broke. Rocky and Deuce left them.

"You ruined it Logan!" Gunther yelled, and he started to cry. CeCe slapped him. They walked away.

And soon, Logan's heart broke too because his best friend and the girl who found him the perfect girl - had left him.

"I gotta get those four back together! But how...?" Logan asked. Logan came to Ty and Tinka for advice.

"Trust me, Gunther's going to be crying for days. Rocky will too. I mean they've loved each other since they first met 10 years ago." Tinka said.

"How did they meet?" Logan asked.

*Chapter 1 replays*

*Chapter 15 continues*

"So that's how it started. What about for CeCe and Deuce?"

"It all happened when they fell down the pool and they accidently kissed. Since then they've loved each other forever. I bet they are going to be crying too." Ty said.

"I need a film of all of them crying. Then we can get the four back together. Will you help me?" Logan asked.

Ty and Tinka nodded.

After finally getting a film of each of them crying, Logan got the four to meet him at his house.

"What is Gunther and CeCe doing here!?" Rocky and Deuce cried.

At the same time, Gunther and CeCe cried, "What is Rocky and Deuce doing here!?"

"I have clips that prove that Rocky and Gunther miss each other, same for CeCe and Deuce." Logan said. They were about to slap him but then the videos played.

"Gunther I'm so sorry." Rocky said.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her." Gunther said.

"CeCe I'm sorry." Deuce said.

"It's ok." CeCe said.

Rocky and Gunther, as well as CeCe and Deuce, made up. Logan got together with Taylor. Now everyone was dating someone.

Rocky's POV

Man, glad that drama's over! I missed Gunther being my boyfriend. Speaking of him...

Gunther came in shirtless. Woah he has a six-pack! So darn impressive!

"Where's your shirt?" I asked him, caring and not caring at the same time (because he looked so good shirtless but also because someone could have stolen his shirt)

"Someone stole it." Gunther said.

"Oooooh..." I said.

"Do you like what you see?" Gunther asked.

I nodded. "Joke's on the thief." Gunther said. I laughed and he started carrying me around.

**Well wasn't that a sweet chapter? Well sorry for not updating for a while. This was quite a long chapter so that makes up for it right?**


End file.
